


The End Of Your Future

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [71]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Snoggletog (How to Train Your Dragon), shape shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: You shifted freely into your human form. You shrugged off the odd feeling that came with shifting and ran your fingers through your hair. You huffed at the night sky. It was your favorite time of day- despite it being night- and hated having to go inside."You never cease to amaze me," your boyfriend informed, dazed.





	The End Of Your Future

**Author's Note:**

> Shape shifter (night fury) reader. And, you're the alpha of all dragons. No Astrid.  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (H/L)= hair length

**The End Of Your Future**

**For** **jubie1234** **and** **Snow_the_snow_fury**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both** **21**

***********************

You shifted freely into your human form. You shrugged off the odd feeling that came with shifting and ran your fingers through your (H/ L) hair. You huffed at the night sky. It was your favorite time of day- despite it being night- and hated having to go inside.

"You never cease to amaze me," your boyfriend informed, dazed. He carefully climbed off of Toothless and made his way over to you. "First with your looks, then your knowledge on dragons, next your powers," he paused to wrapped his arms around your waist, "then with Drago, and becoming Alpha of all dragons, and now this." He turned you around and slowly lowered to his knees. His lips gently pressed against your stomach. "Hey, little one, I'm your Daddy. You're going to make me the happiest man alive once you're born."

You giggled as he rubbed his nose against your stomach. You pushed him back, but he wasn't having it and held you closer. "Hiccup, stop it. It tickles."

"Excuse me, but I am talking to our unborn child," he teased, mimicking a female's high pitched voice.

You swatted his arm as he stood up. "No one- let alone any girl- talks like that."

"But it got you to laugh, my beautiful girl. I have a surprise for you."

You beamed, "Really? What is it?"

"Now, now, if I tell you, it won't be a surprise, silly girl," he cooed, tapping your nose. You giggled and relaxed as he pulled you into his form. "I'll give it to you in a few days, on Snoggletog. For now, we need to get some sleep."

"Fine," you huffed, not wanting the day to end. "Morning?" you asked.

Hiccup chuckled and pecked your lips. "Of course, silly girl. I'll see you bright and early."

"Okay! Goodnight, Hic."

"Goodnight, mi'lady. Sweet dreams. And goodnight to you, too, little one," he cooed, kneeling down to talk to the tiny bump on your stomach.

He opened the door to your small house and shut it behind you. You quickly prepared for bed and almost let sleep take over.

A creak popped your eyes open.

"Hello? Who's there?" you called, sitting up.

Silence.

You walked to the top of the small staircase. "Answer me! Who is there?"

More silence.

You grumbled, blaming your own imagination as you turned back to bed. You reached the bed, pulling the messy blankets to your shoulders just for them to be pulled back.

"Hey!"

*********************

The next morning was bright and cool. Perfect for a good morning flight. The only problem: you weren't there. Hiccup frowned; you were never late. Never. He looked at the sky, checking the time. He sometimes arrived late, himself, but you were always on time, if not early, and never left without him. What could be taking you so long?

"Come on, Toothless," he said. He flew directly to your house and knocked, surprised to find the door open by the force. "(N/N)?" he called, worried. "Are you alright?" He wandered inside to find the place a mess. Worried, he ran up to your room to discover what had happened. "Help! Someone help!"

It didn't take long for the news to travel around the village. Everyone was surprised to find the chief's girlfriend had gone missing.

"Hiccup, you need to calm down," Fishlegs ordered, taking in the role of his friend rather than second in command. How could he sit and speak so calmly? Hiccup asked himself. (Y/ N) was one his best friends. Did he not care? Was he in on it?

"How can you say that? (Y/ N) is missing! And Drago has her! She could be hurt or tortured or scared or cold or starved or- or anything! We don't know what he is doing to her! What if he killed her already? What if he's killed the baby?"

"Baby?" Fishlegs asked. "She's pregnant? Hiccup, you two aren't even engaged. How could you?"

"Now is not the time for that, Fishlegs," he reminded. "We need to find her. Oh gods, this was not how I planned on spending Snoggletog. I wanted to-"

"You know what? You're right," interrupted Fishlegs. "We need to find (N/N). So, what's the plan?"

********************

You slowly woke up. The freezing temperatures made you want to stay asleep forever, fighting your determination to stop wasting time and wake up.

You jumped slightly when you realized why you were so cold and that you weren't home. Dried blood pooled around you and your arms hurt to move.

"Good, you're awake," a familiar, gruff voice said, catching your attention.

"You!" you cursed.

He chuckled, darkly, "Yes, me. It's been awhile, hasn't it,  _Alpha_?"

*************************

Hiccup worked tirelessly on formulating a plan to rescue you, but that wasn't what you were worried about. You were worried that he wouldn't come in time.

Your arms were numb, but the rest of your body was a combination of extreme pain to slight numbness. You groaned as another knife slid down your bare torso. Panic and worry welcomed you as the knife ran over your stomach. You weren't going to let them know of the baby, though. Then the extermination of the defenseless baby would be next thing to happen. You couldn't let that happen. You were just thankful that the bump was small enough to not be noticed.

"Please, Hiccup," you inwardly begged, "please hurry. I don't know how much longer we can make it."

Almost as if the gods willed it so, Hiccup heard your soft pleas and instantly knew what he had to do. He sent Fishlegs to gather the village warriors while he softly wept at your words. He would save you no matter what. Even at the cost of his life. He loved you to the point of death.

******************

You couldn't shift in the chains around your ankles and wrists. You couldn't move, either. You were pale from both the loss of blood and the freezing temperatures. Blood of mostly clotted wounds trickled down your torso and legs, every now and then dripping to the floor. He had you elevated in order to prevent escape attempts.

"Once Hiccup comes, I'll force him to watch his precious night fury girlfriend die," Drago promised. "Does he know you are having a baby?"

You gasped. "How did you find out?"

He smirked, "Don't panic whenever and only when I touch your stomach, stupid girl." To make a point, he caressed your bloody stomach. "I might make him watch you give birth and take his child. You'll be expendable after the birth, though, but I'll make sure you're weak so you'll die during the process."

You tried to move enough to force his hand off your stomach. It only made him tighten your chains further. He pulled your hair back, then danced a blade along your neck.

"Don't touch my baby, and don't hurt Hiccup," you said between gritted teeth.

He pulled your hair harder. "Does Hiccup know of the child?"

You were in so much pain. "No," you lied.

Drago smirked, "Then I'll send a letter to him. He'll have to trade himself for you. But when he gets here, I'll make him watch as I kill you."

"What happened to letting the birth kill me?" you muttered.

He smirked. "I think he'll suffer more by watching his unborn child die."

"Hiccup won't let that-" you grunted as he dove the knife into your arm, "happen. Besides, he won't believe you." You weren't sure how much more you could take. Tears threatened to roll down your cheeks.

Suddenly, a loud boom made Drago smirk. "Looks like he is already here. Finally. Time for revenge." He quickly took you off of the wall and tied your hands behind your back. You released a shout at the sudden movement, your arms stiff and sore after remaining still for so long. Without wait or gentleness, he dragged you above deck.

He chuckled at the sight of Toothless flying by. Toothless turned around and landed just a few feet in front of you.

"Again, Drago?" Hiccup frowned, climbing off Toothless. He glanced at you, his expression softening, to make sure you were alright.

" _Are you alright, Alpha?_ " asked Toothless, genuinely concerned for one of his best friends and his alpha.

You nodded and smiled. You couldn't speak Dragonese in your human form, but you could understand it.

Toothless sighed but didn't relax, " _Thank goodness. I'm so glad. We'll save you, don't you worry._ " You smiled at his determination and switched your focus to the conversation between Drago and Hiccup.

"-have to beat you, again," ended Hiccup.

"Silly boy. It is  _I_  who have defeated  _you_! And this pathetic girl and the child she carries is the key." He jerked you around, your head whipping back and forth. You moaned in pain as he stopped. You waited for everything to come to focus again, only to find a knife at your stomach. "My Snoggletog gift to you,  _boy_ : the end of your future."

"Toothless, plasma blast!" you ordered, surprising everyone.

" _But what if I miss?_ "

" _Toothless_!" you roared as the knife hurriedly started to move.

Toothless quickly fired, the blow knocking you to the side. You heard a high pitch sound that blocked everything else out. You barely registered the fact that you were in someone's arms until your vision went from black to blurry. Faintly, you heard Hiccup screaming your name. After another minute, you were able feel his arms around you, and your vision straightened out. The high pitch sound slowly went faint, allowing the rush of battle to be heard.

Toothless caught your attention by nudging you.

"Yes, Toothless?" you mumbled.

" _You- you spoke Dragonese in- in your human form,_ " he said, smiling.

"I did. Wait-  _I did, didn't I?_ "

"What?" Hiccup asked, confused, looking between you and Toothless.

"Dragonese. I finally am able to speak it in my human form."

He smiled, happily. "Great! I knew you could do it." You went to sit up, but Hiccup laid you back in his arms. "No, you need to rest. You're injured, badly. And the blast from Toothless didn't help your wounds."

"No, but it saved me- us." You laid your hand on your stomach, smiling. "Thank you, Toothless."

"Yes, thank you, bud. For everything. Now, let's get you home and finally celebrate Snoggletog."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
